Bella The Spartan
by RoseNEmmettForever
Summary: When Bella is tricked in to believing that she's wanted on the football team, she'll stop at nothing to get Lauren and Tanya Denali back for the evil act. The only problem here is that she's madly in love with the quarterback Edward Cullen, brother of her two best friends Alice and Rose. What will the three girls do to get them back? Will romance blossom? Adopted from Whiterose210
1. Chapter 1

A/N And welcome one and all to my newest project. I adopted this story from WhiteRose210! This is going to be a fun, and exciting ride! So, let us enter the world of Edward and Bella.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All characters belong to Stephinie Meyer. I just own Bella's new room. :)

The alarm woke me at five AM, sharp. I hated getting up this early, but I had two things that motivated me to get up. My Dad, and the track team. Not to mention soccer, and volleyball. I stretched and got out of bed. I smiled as I put on a pair of sweats, a t-shirt, and a sweater. I sat on the floor and put on my shoes. I put my hair in a ponytail and smiled to myself as I looked around my room.

The walls were a perfect teal. A perfect blend of green and blue. The ceiling was covered in blue and white glow in the dark stars. My Dad always said my room was too blue and that I should girl it up a little. I'd always laugh, because he'd been the one to paint it when I came here when I was eight.

That was probably the worst year of my life. I had lost my Mom and stepfather in a fatal car accident when I was at school. Just five minutes after they'd dropped me off. Dad had flown out to Pheonex to pick me up from school. I thought he was there to visit. But then he took me outside to his car and told me.

It hit me like a ton of bricks. I cried for days. The only time I stopped was when I slept.

Just two weeks after they'd died, Dad and Grandma Marie packed my bags and Dad and I flew here, to Forks Washington. I made three new friends my first day of school Alice, Rosalie, and Angela.

I wasn't as girlie as they were. They always tried dressing me up all fancy but it always failed.

I was the most athletic one out of all of them.

While I was into sports of every kind, they were into shopping, and fashion. They were all cheerleaders. So I still got to see them at all my games.

I went downstairs and found my dad—Charlie waiting for me by the stairs with two bottles of water in hand.

"Let's try to make it past the baseball field this time Bells!" he said excitedly handing me a bottle of water.

I smiled enthusiastically and followed him out the door.

We started off slow and easy. I enjoyed the smell of the early morning air and the sound of the birds that sang in the trees.

By the time we were three blocks from our house we were speeding up. I waved at the usual people who sat on their porches in the mornings. Mr. Clearwater, Mrs. Marks, and Mr. Molina. They enjoyed watching Dad and I fly by on our morning runs. As early as it was, they too made it a mission to wake up early to watch us run by.

"I swear Charlie, one day you'll see her in the Olympics. She'll be bringing all the gold home." Mr. Clearwater said happily.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Dad said proudly smiling at me.

As we passed the Cullen house I smiled. I knew for a fact that Alice and Rose were already wide awake fixing themselves up for school. If I didn't mention this before, they're adopted. Doctor Cullen and his wife, Esme adopted five kids two years before I'd gotten here. Alice and Rose were their two daughters, and they had three sons. Emmett, Jasper and Edward.

Ever since I came here, I had a crush on Edward, but he never noticed me at all. Even those times when I went to their house, I was unnoticed. But I guess that was okay.

As we past their house I caught a glimpse of Esme in the front window already cleaning the living room. That made me miss my Mom even more. She had been that way too.

Dad and I made our goal of running clear past the baseball field.

We took a quick break and drank water. Then we took off back the way we came. And this time when we passed the Cullen house, we saw Doctor Cullen—Carlisle, just leaving for his job at the hospital. We waved at him as we ran. He honked and we continued running.

We got home at seven thirty. It was Monday. School started at eight ten. I ran upstairs for a quick shower. I dressed in blue jeans, a white t shirt and a blue hoodie with my favorite pair of blue and white Nikes. My hair was down, as usual. I was back downstairs at seven forty five. Gram was already there waiting with my eggs and my fruit smoothie. "How was the run Honey?" she asked as I dug into my healthy breakfast.

"It was great, Gram. We ran almost six miles both ways. I think we broke our record."

She smiled the lines around her eyes crinkling. "I wouldn't be surprised. You and your Father really do keep the pace." I smiled and I was out the door by seven fifty five.

I yelled good bye to my dad as I ran out the door. Alice was waiting by the curb in her yellow Porsche. Yes, a Porsche!

I may have also forgotten to mention that the Cullens were quite rich. I jumped in and Rose groaned.

"No, not again… do you own anything else but jeans and hoodies?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Oh get over it. Do you two own anything else but high heels, skirts and all those frilly tops?"

Alice reached back and tried smacking me but I dodged her. Rose sped us to school.

We always managed to get there on time. Unlike her brothers who always got there ten minutes late.

We ran into Government, just as the last bell rang shrilly.

"Welcome to the second month of senior year." Alice said grinning. I laughed and we took our seats.

I had a weird feeling about today. I didn't know what it was… but it was going to be something… interesting.

A/N Short, but here it is. What did you guys thick? Like? Love? Please let us know! Leave some fabulous reviews? :) Thank you! There are a few things that I changed. First, Forks won't just be rainy. I think that a mix between rain and sunshine, would be great. Also, yes, Bella is a tomboy. And Gram Marie is still alive. And as you noticed, she's living with them. Charlie's house is different. That will be described in the next chapter. For now, please let us know what you thought. I hope that you'll enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Back with the second chapter! I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

In government, I took notes carefully making sure I outlined all the important information. Rose wrote everything down that the teacher said. I never knew how she did it, but she did. As for Alice, she sat her expression dreamy like. She must have been thinking about Jasper again. Yes, they were adopted siblings… but that didn't stop them from having crushes on each other. Rose and Emmett I knew, were already dating. Jasper and Alice were still in the "Friend zone" And Edward? Wel… he wasn't into anyone around here. Unless you counted the cheerleaders who loved flaunting their oversized chests in the football players' faces. If you counted them, well then, he was into them alright.

I looked over at Angie's paper. She too took note diligently. I guess you could say that my group of friends was quite a variety. Rose was a total fashion diva. And the most beautiful of us. She loved fashion, acting, and singing.

Alice was the shortest, but also fashionable. She loved shopping, and dressing up. And she loved make overs.

Angela was the book worm of the group. She loved reading books. It was an addiction. She also loved writing poetry. Her father was the minister of the church. Her mother owned a cute little shop near the school that everyone loved.

And then, well, there's me. I'm the "boy" of the group, no doubt. I do sports of every kind, and I don't care what people say. I love reading too, but not as much as Ange. Fashion is definitely my least favorite thing. I am perfectly happy with wearing jeans, sneakers and t-shirts everyday.

When class ended, Alice turned to me with a look of pure mischief. "We're going shopping tonight. After your horrid soccer practice, got it?"

"No, I can't. You know how much I…"

"Suck it up, Swan. We're going." Rose said knocking me with her elbow before heading off to her Fashion and Aperil class. Alice Angie and I headed for English. I was surprised the Ali didn't take that class. But she said that it would be too slow for her. Rose wanted it, so that it would go on her application for college.

I knew from past conversations with Dad and Gran the Carlisle and Esme were immensely proud of their children. I knew it hurt Esme to know that she couldn't have her own children, but she treated her kids like she was their birth mother. It was sweet to see.

Of course there was that playful rivalry between the sisters to see whom could be Carlisle's favorite. He chose to be equally loving with them of course. Though if you really asked me, I think Alice was his favorite. Only because she acted so adorably innocent.

The boys fought for Esme's attention as well, but they couldn't compete. Whatever one got the other two got. It was a win win situation.

In English we sat behind the two "plastics" as Alice called them. Tanya and Lauren. I asked her why on earth she had named them after the girls from Mean Girls, and she said, "Because they're just like them. They're just missing the third one. And if you really must know, if any of them was elected leader, Tanya would win."

I had laughed for hours after that. I watched the back of Tanya's head during the movie in English. There really wasn't much to see. Just perfectly curled strawberry blond hair. Lauren's was silvery blond. Totally boring. Rosalie said she wished she could just cut their hair off and donate it to Locks Of Love.

Alice wanted to pull a prank on them. Esme had overheard that conversation, and told her that if she did that, she'd tell Carlisle to cancel her credit card. She kept her mouth shut about that from then on.

Near the end of class, Tanya turned to me and smiled, like, actually smiled. Alice didn't fail to notice that.

"Hey, Bella." she said.

I didn't want to be the recipient of some evil prank, so I smiled back and said, "Hi, Tanya."

She nodded and turned around, still smiling.

Alice leaned over and whispered, "Either her year-round PMS took a break, or Coach Brennon finally laid her last night." I almost choked on my spit.

"Mary Alice Cullen, I'm telling Carlisle!" she gasped.

"Why?"

"If he knew you had those thoughts running through your head, he'd clean your brain out with bleach!"

"Would not!" she whispered.

"Would too."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes he would, now shut up!" I said before turning and catching sight of Edward Cullen staring at us. He smiled a tight lipped smile. He mouthed, "Alice's a Daddy's girl that little shit."

I laughed quietly to myself. I didn't know why the Cullen children had such potty mouths… I mean, okay, I let some words slip sometimes, but my gosh! They took the cake for most cuss words her on a daily basis.

When we met up at lunch, Alice told me about her plans for the weekend. "Dad and Mom are leaving for some conference in Seattle. Emmett wants to throw some party. Want in?"

I shook my head. "I don't know, Ali. I don't want to get in trouble."

"Oh, come on! You won't! It'll be fun! Emmett doesn't even want to have alcohol there. He just wants a normal party, just us, you, and some of the kids from La Push. Jake and Leah said they'd love to come. Can you believe they've been going out for like two years now?"

I nodded. Jake had liked me for a long time, but I didn't like him. He understood, and he moved on. We had stayed great friends ever since. Like brother and sister. Leah was my go to girl when I had problems in sports. She was very athletic like me. I smiled to myself as I thought about the coming events. I couldn't wait to see my friends again.

A/N So, what did y'all think? It took me a while to get this one out, but I finally did. So let me know what you think! Until next time!

—RoseNEmmettForever—

P.s: If you want to follow me on twitter to get little spoilers on this and other fanfics, and to get a peek into my daily crazy life, follow me I'm RoseNEmmett12

Bye!


End file.
